


fabricated

by 2kyoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, just for fun, like a general everyday life fic, normal life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kyoo/pseuds/2kyoo
Summary: A puppy got Seungcheol's attention. Meanwhile, Jisoo has fur allergies and Jeonghan is the middleman. What happens when he brings it to his shared apartment, where he rooms with Jeonghan and Jisoo?





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i made jisoo allergic to dogs bc it's an AU obv, so pls don't misinterpret anything about his actual conditions :')
> 
> 2\. this story is not romance-based! i purely wanted it to be a jeongcheolsoo (or jihancheol) bromance because of their compatability as the '95 liners (and who doesn't like jeongcheolsoo lol)
> 
> 3\. teeny spoiler: i made this story as culturally accurate as possible in the south korean setting. so yes, apartments have locks that go "bee-do-bo-dee!" & old men as security guards in front of apartments.
> 
> since the story is relatively short and meant to be fluffy, it will probably last until two or three chapters with one short side story. enjoy!

“Arf, arf!”

The sound of footsteps down the sidewalk slowed down as the sound of a little puppy barking was heard in the deserted empty street.

“Arf, arf, arf!”

The owner of the footsteps halted, spotting the small dog loitering around the bushes. He had just finished a tiring day of work at the radio station, but his expression glistened up immediately when he saw the adorable dog barking at him. He had a soft spot for dogs—especially small ones because this one seemed to be a Maltese. Its fur was a little unkempt and dirty, but the man paid no mind as the little creature walked eagerly towards him, or what was rather in the man’s hand.

“Arf, arf!” The puppy treaded towards the bag of groceries, nudging its head and paws on his built legs.

“So you’re hungry, aren’t you?” The man knelt down to pet the dog on the head. “Do you want to eat?”

As if the dog understood him, it went “Arf!”

“Alright, alright.” He reached into the plastic bag. “Hm, let’s see, do I have anything edible for you?” He shuffled the items in the bag until he saw a pack of snack sausages meant for his roommate. Forgetting about the roommate part, the man took one out of its pack and ripped it open. Wagging its tail, the puppy jumped in the air once it was fully open, and the man chuckled, holding the limp sausage in front of the hungry animal. “Here you go.”

The dog wolfed the sausage down within five seconds, then looked up at the man with anticipating eyes.

“You want more?” Smiling like a child, the man handed out three more sausages for the puppy, and again, it ate everything within the span of thirty seconds. The man was a nurturer by heart and it made him gleam with joy to see a cute dog eating what he had given it. He continued petting the puppy for a while, until he noticed the dog didn’t have a collar.

“Do you not have an owner?” The man asked in a sympathetic yet cute way. “Did you escape?” He then proceeded to check the rest of the dog’s body carefully by lifting its front legs up. The dog whimpered as its stomach was exposed. Red scratches were strewn across the puppy’s abdomen as well as some bruises. “I see. You were hurt.”  The man took the dog by the head and stared into its eyes.

“I don’t know what happened, but I’m going to take you in, little buddy. The name’s Choi Seungcheol. I’m going to call you Bong-bong-ie [봉봉이].”

The dog licked him on the nose in approval.

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol had to be careful about bringing the dog home. One, he didn’t live alone, and two, his roommate, Jisoo, had allergies. Obviously, he couldn’t resist the puppy enough that he just _had_ to bring it home. He opened the door to his apartment as quietly as he could (he really couldn’t though, because the lock was an automatic lock that went “bee-do-bo-dee!” whenever it opened or closed) and poked his head inside to see if Jisoo was in the kitchen/living room area (or the “main” room). Luckily, the lights were still off, which meant he wasn’t home yet. Or maybe he was. Just in case Jisoo was in the apartment, Seungcheol tiptoed down to his room with the dog hiding in the grocery bag in his arms. 

But he and his plan was interrupted when a light switched on.

“Hey, Cheol.” A yawn escaped from the familiar voice. “Why didn’t you turn on the lights when you came in?”

Although it wasn’t Jisoo, Seungcheol was frozen in his position. “Ah, hey, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol nodded at his other roommate. He had forgot about Jeonghan, while thinking of how to avoid Jisoo for the past hour. Great, now how was he going to handle this?

He quickly tried to regain his posture. “Because I thought you and Jisoo might be already home and resting..?” The bag shuffled in his arms, causing Seungcheol to tense up more.

 _Please don’t move too much, Bong-bong-ie_ , Seungcheol’s mind begged as he gulped to face his Jeonghan. Don’t bark either.

“Oh, you bought groceries?” Jeonghan noticed the bag resting in Seungcheol’s arms. He inched towards the latter. “Why are you carrying like that? Let me see—”

“No!” Seungcheol yelped, hugging the flimsy plastic bag close to his chest. He felt the puppy squirming in his arms. “Not yet!” He proceeded to dash to his room, which failed as Jeonghan quickly intercepted by pulling his upper arm.

“What are you doing? Isn’t just food?” Jeonghan tried to tighten his grip on Seungcheol. “Did you buy porn or something? Is it something illegal? What are you hiding?”

“Nothing!” The older tried to pull away.

“Liar!”

Unfortunately, Seungcheol’s greatest nightmare came true.

“Rarf!” A bark, or rather, a growl sounded from the bag.

 _Great_ , Seungcheol thought. _I’m exposed_.

On the other hand, Jeonghan stared at Seungcheol incredulously. “You’re acting like this because of a dog..?” He ran his finger through his cropped brown hair, laughter rising in him. “Pft, Choi Seungcheol, I never knew that you’re the type to hide a dog from me! I thought you had something inappropriate...and you know what?” He paused between breaths. “You’re one of the worst liars on this planet.”

“Says the world’s biggest liar.” Seungcheol muttered as he carefully put down the bag on the ground and freed the dog.

“Hey, who said I lied?” The other exclaimed back haughtily.

“You completely fooled me when we were playing Mafia and X-man.”

“Those were just games! Whatever. But first, the dog. Why did you bring it?”

“...I couldn’t resist.” Seungcheol slowly looked away with a tiny grin on his face.

Jeonghan scrunched up his nose. “But Jisoo has allergies.”

“I know.”

“You have a brick head, Cheol.”

“Just help me hide Bong-bong-ie from Jisoo, Jeonghan.” Sighing, the older tried to end the useless conversation, but unfortunately, Jeonghan immediately retorted back.

“Oh, you gave it a name? I think Diamond would have been better.” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, signaling that they were not completely done talking.

“What, that’s the worst name I’ve heard in my entire life!”

Jeonghan slapped Seungcheol on the arm, making the dog bark at the sight. “Hey! I like that name!”

“Just. Help. Me.” 

Thankfully, Jeonghan agreed to help with his look of defeat to which Seungcheol celebrated with a wide grin. They—well, Jeonghan unpacked the groceries Seungcheol had bought earlier while the latter played with the dog, making Jeonghan a little annoyed but glad to see that Seungcheol was genuinely happy after hours of stress this past week, despite not helping him with the groceries. But the younger still had many questions in mind, worried for his other roommate who will come sooner or later.

“But what are you going to do if the dog has an owner?”

Seungcheol paused petting the dog and faced Jeonghan, with an unsure face and a sulky posture. “I’ll just watch out for posters. If Bong-bong-ie is reported missing, might as well turn him in...if the owner is not an abuser.”

“What if the dog has rabies? What if it’s infected?”

“Calm down, Jeonghan.”

“I’m just asking. You can never know.” Jeonghan groaned, seeing how difficult the older was making this whole situation. “Just let me finish putting these groceries away first. Then we discuss for real.”

“...Alright.” Luckily, Jeonghan was accepting this at the moment. Seungcheol stared at the puppy that was now licking his feet and sighed deeply. Sure, he cared about Jisoo, but he wasn’t going to give up on an abandoned poor dog.

 

* * *

 

“So we’re hiding Bong-bong-ie in your room because you can lie and convince Jisoo the best? That’s unfair!” Seungcheol exclaimed then pouted. “I found him! I want to cuddle the puppy when I sleep.”

“ _So,_ I’m saying that you can take care of the dog when Jisoo and I are away, but you won’t get to sleep with Bong-bong-ie because you are bad at keeping secrets and end up revealing everything at the end. Just follow my lead when it comes to encountering with Jisoo.” Jeonghan repeated for the third time.

Seungcheol gave in to the only choice they had while crossing his arms. “Fine...but can’t I sleep in your room for one night?”

“I’m telling you that Jisoo will find that weird unless he happens to not notice, which will be unlikely. And he comes home every night.” Picking up the small puppy in front of him, Jeonghan faced Seungcheol. “Now, you wash Bong-ie because I basically put the groceries away and planned all of this for you.”

The other nodded. “Alright, man.” Seungcheol grabbed Bong-bong-ie from Jeonghan’s grasp, receiving no fidgety responses from the dog.

“Funny how this dog is pretty calm...hopefully it is trained well? Oh, and you know what? After washing the dog, you should buy some dog treats and pee pads if you want to keep him in my room since you’re the one who brought it here,” Jeonghan added.

“Yoon. Jeong. Han. You evil brat.”

 

* * *

 

The marble stairs gave squeaky sounds under his business-like leather shoes as a particular man made his way up the dark and dimly-lit staircase. It was quite dark out as there wasn’t much light coming from the windows that reflected the dusky setting outside. The elevator had broken down about an hour ago, he heard from the old man up front of the apartment building. _At least I live on the 4th floor_ , the young man thought as he arrived to his apartment that he shared with two other people he knew since college.

He then proceeded to check his phone for the time. _7:28 P.M._ , it read. The man entered the pin code for his apartment and went inside, taking off his shoes.

“I’m home.” It was the classic greeting that he used to indicate that—well—he was home.

“Yo, ‘Shua.” Jeonghan popped out of the kitchen, using Jisoo’s nickname. “Just in time, as usual.”

Jisoo set his bag down on the sofa. “Smells good. It’s kimchi stew, right?”

“Yep,” Jeonghan said, returning back to his cooking. “We all craved it anyway. How was work?”

“The usual—tiring and stressful.” Jisoo shrugged it off. “Is Seungcheol home? He didn’t come out to greet me this time.”

Jeonghan’s mind wavered a bit. _What the hell, Seungcheol, I told you no odd behavior!_ The puppy had gone to sleep earlier in his room, the last time he checked, so Seungcheol wasn’t likely with the dog. “He’s probably in the shower or something. You wanna check his room?”

Jisoo silently noticed Jeonghan slowing down with the mixing of the stew, which was usually a sign of anxiousness that Jisoo noted over the years he had been friends with Jeonghan. There couldn’t be anything bad happening between them, right? “Why would he shower at this hour before dinner..? You know what, I’ll go check.” The older one nodded his head as Jisoo disappeared from the corners of his eyes.

As the youngest of the three started his way to the oldest’s room, Jeonghan heard what he had feared. A couple of coughs were emitted from Jisoo’s mouth, making Jeonghan tense up a bit. The latter was genuinely worried for his roommate’s health, starting to regret helping out his other roommate.

_Let’s see how this turns out…_

 

* * *

 

After having a random coughing fit on his way to Seungcheol’s room, Jisoo knocked on the door and opened it, only to be greeted by a sleeping figure. The younger one smiled, seeing how everyone he knew seemed to be tired out. It was only natural for any person to be tired if they work. Not minding much after his own long day, Jisoo quietly closed the door behind him, eager for dinner, when he coughed loudly three more times. Although quite surprised by these random fits, the man ignored them and proceeded to finish the rest of the day with his delicious dinner and a good night’s rest.

[And thankfully, Jeonghan could sleep peacefully as the puppy was very tired too.]

 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: this story is already on aff! i'm just uploading this on here.  
> pps: aff user is riikyo [ can't change it bc lack of karma pts :( ]

"ARF!"

Jisoo's eyes opened in a millisecond. _What was that?_  Some random barking of a dog had woken him up—that's what he thinks—and the sound didn't seem too far away since it was pretty loud. He proceeded to rub his eyes and read the clock.  _4:28 A.M._

Did he dream? Or was it some puppy outside the apartment building? Jisoo silently cursed to himself primarily because he was a light sleeper and had at least two hours before he needed to wake up. None of the lights in the apartment were turned on at this hour and there wasn't a single soul who wouldn't want to be disturbed right now either.

"Arf!" Ah, so it was some random dog. Jisoo glanced at the window from his bed. It was halfway shut because of the summer heat that have been making everyone sweat this past week and the man himself was slightly sweating despite the fan that was directed at him.

Deciding that some mere dog should not interrupt his sleep, Jisoo sang soft song to himself before he fell asleep again.

 

* * *

 

"ARF!"

On the other hand, Jeonghan had been jolted awake too. He mentally cursed at himself for having to take care of the dog, which he offered himself upon, while groaning and stretching on his bed. As he sat up, the dog barked two more times, making him glare at the dog in a menacing way.

Pon-pon-ie, or whatever the hell its name was, met eyes with Jeonghan and seemed to register that it should not be making noise. Can dogs even know humans' feelings? Whether it did or not, the puppy ignored that it was in trouble, jumped on the man's bed, and made a spot for itself besides the sluggish Jeonghan. Sighing, the man petted the animal's head. The blonde was grateful that this dog was peculiarly very obedient. He didn't know how old the dog was nor the gender it was since he didn't even know how to calculate it. They couldn't possibly bring the dog to the vet without a warranty—was it that? Heck, they were taking care of a dog illegally if Jeonghan should say.

 _At least this is better than Seungcheol having to deal with this_.

 

* * *

 

On Seungcheol's side, the man did not budge from his deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, a sleep-deprived Jeonghan and a tired Jisoo came outside of the building after their daily morning routine. The two always left at the same time because their jobs started around the same time. Jeonghan was a wedding planner of sorts and Jisoo was a marketer in a business company. How did these two different people meet? Let's save that for later.

The older of the two bid a farewell to the other as soon as he saw his bus approaching the stop. The place Jeonghan worked in was not too far or not too near and was manageable to travel to by bus as there was a stop quite literally in front of the shop. The man watched the bus halt to a stop, scanned his bus card once he got inside, and nonchalantly sat on a single seat.

Meanwhile, Jisoo walked towards the train station, where it would bring him deeper and faster into the city of Seoul. The company he worked in was _massive_ —how lucky he was to get a position as a staff in the marketing section! Jisoo loved his job, no doubt, but sometimes he wishes that he could take a week off trather han travelling to branch cities to make negotiations with others. All the travelling was solely for business purpose, so he never got to experience a city's beauty. Speaking of business travels, he was leaving next week for Tokyo, which was in a week, and he had forgotten to mention it to his roommates. He made a mental note for himself to do so through text later or maybe after work today. Walking into the crowded train car, he was engulfed in the everyday work life again.

 

* * *

 

As Seungcheol woke up from his beauty sleep, the man found no one in the house as usual, but then he realized that  _there was someone waiting for him_.

And that was of course, Bong-bong-ie.

The puppy had barked happily when Seungcheol came into Jeonghan's room as it had also waken up around the same time as him, and slobbered the man's face with messy random licks when the latter picked it up. Seungcheol groaned when he touched it after—it was disgusting, he had to admit—but he was satisfied with this dog he can take care of. The man got ready for his own job, not forgetting to lay out some food and water for Bong-bong-ie in the process.

"Pee on the pads, alright?" Seungcheol faced the dog as he patted it on the head. "And eat if you're hungry. Be a good boy, Bong-bong-ie." The black-haired man got up from his crouched-down position by the front door, earning a bark from the puppy. He didn't know if the dog was a boy or girl, so he just assumed that it was a boy. He was curious to what its gender actually was.

Seungcheol closed the door behind him, and like any other working man, went to work.

 

* * *

 

Have you ever wondered how it feels to be betrayed? Or rather, stolen from?

Hong Jisoo has, as he screams for Seungcheol (and Jeonghan), finding the empty container of sausage snacks, that he briefly saw yesterday in the fridge, in the trash can along with the sausage covers. [[img src](http://runawayjuno.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/03/DSC_2361.jpg)]

Seungcheol and Jeonghan come running into the kitchen, scared for their lives, thinking if the youngest had seen the dog. Unfortunately, that was impossible because the dog was in Jeonghan's room before he came sprinting out. The man made sure to close the door behind him, so what was the fear he held?

It was the dog who barked in response to Jisoo's cry. How unlucky were they.

But since everything had happened in the spur of the moment, Jisoo was too focused on the sausages. Yes, he heard the dog, but he didn't care because one of his two roommates ate all of the sausages that he didn't get to touch.

"Which one of you ate the sausages?!" Jisoo swung his pointed index finger at Seungcheol and Jeonghan. "I didn't even get to eat them! How did they disappear within one day?!" He cried out.

"Calm down, 'Shua," Jeonghan cooed although it was impossible because Jisoo couldn't really deal not having his favorite snack next to him. "We can go to the convenience store and buy them."

"B-But! Who ate all of them?!" Jisoo knew he was being stubborn, but he needed to know who the culprit was. "How hungry were one of you to finish all of them?!"

 _What a nice way to say "How selfish were you?!"_ , Jeonghan thought. He then tried to speak. "It was m—"

"It was me, Jisoo." Seungcheol interrupted Jeonghan. "I was hungry before you came home so I ate everything...I'm sorry." Seungcheol casted his face down, even though it wasn't the truth. Jeonghan noticed how the other was doing a good job hiding the dog, and he silently applauded Seungcheol for that. The older man brought his face up. "I'll go buy now, if you'd like."

"No, it's okay." Jisoo sighed. "It's too late and we're all tired. I'll just buy it later with my own money." He shrugged the situation off, now facing the two with his apologetic face. "Sorry for yelling at you guys. I guess I'm just a bit stressed, but you know how much I love those sausages."

"It's fine," Jeonghan and Seungcheol chorused. Thank God it wasn't anything too serious. Seungcheol made a note to get the sausage snacks at the convenience store after Jisoo goes into his room since it was a 24/7 shop after all and he was sincerely sorry for the younger. This time, he would buy two packs—one for Jisoo and one for Bong-bong-ie.

Later that night, when Jisoo went out of the room to go to the bathroom, he saw the plastic bag with a post-it note hanging on his door knob.

 

_Sorry for eating your sausages, Jisoo. Here's another pack. Hide it well this time so I don't eat it ㅋㅋㅋ_

_—Seungcheol_

 

The brunette only smiled at the note as he still felt guilty from yelling at his roommate. He made sure to do something back for Seungcheol as he took a sausage out and started muching on it, content with what he had.

 

* * *

 

Jisoo noticed that he had been sneezing a lot recently in the house. They weren't too bad, but they would make him sneeze the life out of him sometimes. What could it possibly be? He knew he was allergic to dust, fur, and pollen, but he haven't seen anything that might affect his conditions around the house. Could the apartment be dirty? He wasn't so sure as he stepped into his office after thinking throughout the whole train ride to his workplace.

"Hello, Jisoo- _hyung_ , " a voice greeted him from the side. The brunette faced Wonwoo, a close co-worker of in the marketing department, and smiled in return.

"Hi, Wonwoo." Acknowedging the other, Jisoo went over to his cubicle and placed his things down before facing Wonwoo properly. "You came earlier than me today! Anything inspired you to do so?"

The younger chuckled. "I guess you could say I caught up on some sleep and had a good breakfast. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm good, I feel like I haven't been sleeping much lately—"

"Hi, Jisoo- _hyung_!" A new voice piped in. Jisoo spun his head so quickly as if it was ready to fall off. Ah, it was Junhui, his foreign co-worker from China. "Why haven't you been sleeping much lately?" As usual, Junhui was very quick to catch onto things—no wonder the company wanted to hire him.

"Thanks for interrupting the conversation, Jun." Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at said person. "So what's been bothering you from sleep, _hyung_?"

Jisoo shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I've been distracted at night."

This time, Junhui was the one who raised his eyebrows. "Distracted?" A slow smirk was tugging at his lips. "By what? Is it your dick—"

"No!" The older man shied away from the topic. When did Jun not have sexual thoughts? Even in the office, where one was supposed to act professionally, the Chinese man never did. Wonwoo scolded Jun as Jisoo mentally facepalmed himself. "It was some dog barking. Nothing much."

Junhui shrugged. "Next time, you should get up and go try to bring that dog to your room so it can help you sleep better."

Wonwoo also thoughtfully nodded in response, as Jisoo shook his head. "I have allergies to dogs. Can't keep them or else I'll sneeze myself to death." He then furrowed his eyebrows. "...Which I've been doing lately," the brunette muttered.

But Junhui had talked before he could hear the second part of Jisoo's sentence. "Then murder the dog." He cackled at his own words.

Jisoo exclaimed, "What?! No!" while Wonwoo looked at Junhui in terror, yelling, "Cruel bastard!"

"It's only just some dog, not as if it can function like us." The Chinese man patted his higher-up as he prepared to walk away. "I'll see you during lunch,  _hyung_."

"Alright." Jisoo nodded. He turned to Wonwoo. "You go start on your work too, Wonwoo. I'll see you at lunch."

Wonwoo looked like he was going to say something though, but had only choked out, "See you later" before leaving. A little confused, the older didn't question anything as he sat down in his cubicle while his mind, bombarded with thoughts, didn't help much.

 

* * *

 

Jisoo came home late again, as his office was busy planning their next business trip. Speaking of which, he needed to tell his roommates that he will be gone for four days in Tokyo. As he opened the door to the apartment complex (again, it was the loud "bee-do-bo-dee" sound), he heard a scurrying of feet and a bedroom door close while he brought his body into his comfort zone.

"Hey, 'Shua" and "Hi, Jisoo" was chorused at the same time as the man took off his shoes. The brunette looked up and smiled, greeting a "Hey guys...", but that smile of his disappeared and got replaced with a suspicious look.

Jisoo saw small amounts of white hairs—or was it  _fur_?—on Seungcheol's black shirt, then he glanced quickly at Jeonghan behind the older, who was wearing a white shirt. He couldn't obviously tell if Jeonghan had those white stuff on him, but he narrowed his eyes slightly, turning them back to Seungcheol again, who spoke up.

"Are you okay, Jisoo? You don't look too well."

Jisoo realized that he had been shooting that "angry-stressed" look, which was often caused by his eyebrow furrows and overthinking. He quickly shook off that expression and replied prompty. "I'm good, don't worry."

Seungcheol relieved his tense shoulders with Jeonghan still peeking from the back. "You sure? You got me worried there."

Jisoo shook his head again. "I guess I'm pretty stressed about our next business trip, which is next week. I've been meaning to tell you guys this, but I forgot."

"Oh, no wonder you're coming a bit later than often," Jeonghan piped up. "Come on, let's eat."

As the two men in front of the brunette left one by one for the living room, Jisoo squinted once more at Seungcheol's back.

There seemed to be nothing white on his back. Huh.

 

* * *

 

"So where are you going for your business trip?" Jeonghan asked, after they had eaten rather quickly. Jisoo, who had been staring at Seungcheol—well, his shirt actually, but the other didn't know—averted his gaze back to Jeonghan. Truth be told, this behavior of JIsoo was a little off for the blonde, as he noticed the ever-so-shifty cat eyes of his roommate. Those eyes were pretty, Jeonghan had to admit, while the younger opened his mouth to interrupt his thoughts.

"Tokyo." The answer was short and to the point. What was the rush? Jeonghan looked at Jisoo's back figure, which was now retrieving back to its bedroom. Why was Jisoo stealing looks at Seungcheol ever since he came home? Did Seungcheol do something wrong? Or did he, perhaps, fall in love with the older? These weird thoughts swirled around in the blonde's head before Jisoo could invade his thoughts once more.

"Hey, Seungcheol." The said man glanced up from the couch he was watching the TV from. "Why do you have  _white fur_  on your shirt?"

 _Well, oh shit, so that was what the intense staring was for._  Jeonghan made quick eye contact with Seungcheol, whose pupils dilated, before facing Jisoo. "We...were having a pillow fight." The blonde prayed that the brunette wouldn't see through the lie that was already forming on his tongue as well as the sweat that started to pile up on his forehead. "We were bored so we ended up throwing pillows at each other."

Jeonghan could see the relief in Joshua's face. He felt bad for the other because the younger had so much trust in his roommates yet Jeonghan was destroying that.

"I see..." Jisoo's eyes flickered from one roommate to the other. "...But until the pillows burst? Really?" The corner of Jisoo's lip tugged into a small smirk. "You guys are really little kids at heart. Next time, let me join you." The brunette chuckled as he walked back to his room at ease.

Seungcheol, who currently had a bemused look, muttered, "Sure thing," as Jeonghan was wondering how Jisoo bought that lie easily, mouth slightly agape at the younger's calmness. How was that possible?

He guessed it was Jisoo having too much trust in them like usual. Jeonghan sighed deeply as he dragged his feet across the floor.

But as the youngest strided towards the bedroom door, the man had sneezed very loudly. The sound made both Seungcheol and Jeonghan jump in place, not only because of how hard Jisoo had sneezed, but also at the sound of a certain bark which happened to coincidentally occur at the same time as the sneeze. Seeing this as a cue to act 'natural' and go back into his own room to calm down that puppy, Jeonghan hurriedly went inside the bedroom quietly, leaving a surprised Seungcheol in the living room with Jisoo, recovering from the sneeze, halfway inside his room.

The latter turned his back to the black-haired man, noticing that Jeonghan went inside already. "Did you hear that, Seungcheol?"

The older knew he was a bad liar, but he did his best to lie anyway. "Hear what?"

Jisoo furrowed his eyes for the hundredth time today, his forehead creasing and making wrinkles. Gosh, did his head hurt from pondering about these little things. "...Nothing." He gave a quick nod to the other. "Good night, 'Cheol."

As the brunette stepped into his room, thoughts overflowed his mind once more. Could it be a hallucination? It couldn't be. He heard it as clear as day, but his roommate hadn't heard anything. It was rather weird, but he would touch upon the situation soon.

So far, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were doing a good job of hiding the dog. But it won't be long until the secret would be exposed, they both knew. Jisoo wasn't  _that_  oblivious.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Do I just leave the contracts over here?"

After focusing on his computer screen for the past few hours, Jisoo blinked his eyes a couple of times before looking up at Wonwoo, who held a stack of papers which seemed to measure an inch.

"Yes, put them down here." He pointed as he nodded, trying to stifle a yawn. "Are you going to stay behind again, Wonwoo? It's Saturday, and you know well that it is voluntary to come today."

The latter chuckled. "You know I will. It's the busiest part of the month, so why wouldn't I come today?" Wonwoo paused before he spoke again. "But Jisoo, you look tired. Actually, very tired. Are you getting enough sleep like usual?"

Before he could habitually nod again, the brunette slowly answered, "If I think about it, I'm sleeping a little uneasy." Jisoo frowned. "And I don't know why."

Wonwoo seemed to be immersed in his thoughts as he made Jisoo continue explaining how unusual things were in his apartment. Once the older was done talking, Wonwoo seemed to arrive at some conclusion.

"Hey,  _hyung_ , remember the other day when Jun and I came up to you that morning and talked about the dog?" Jisoo nodded. "Don't you think any of your suspicions and symptoms relate to it? You told us you were allergic to fur and whatnot, which means there might be a critter around your area, or maybe, even in your house."

It finally clicked—it was his allergies. Why didn't he notice sooner? Jisoo swore at himself (which he never does unless _absolutely necessary_ ) that he was dumb with his intuitions in the end.

"I think I know what's going on." The brunette leaned back into his chair with a sudden serious look on his face. He sucked in a big breath before looking at his now puzzled co-worker. "Thanks for the help, Wonwoo, you can go back now."

"Alright...good luck with whatever it is."

He needed to find out whatever the two were hiding from them in the apartment. Yes, he was going to invade their privacy the next time he suspects something is weird. He knew it was going to be a dog, according to evidence from the past few days. Jeonghan had been talking to himself a lot. The blond always has a closed door—most of the time the door was locked when he's in there. Seungcheol had been very giddy and perky whenever Jisoo and Jeonghan would leave for work early. Who wouldn't notice? (Well, Jisoo didn't for five days.) The three of them never really had "privacy" because they were always so comfortable with each other, but nowadays, they were keeping to themselves a lot.

And Hong Jisoo was going to expose them.

 

* * *

 

How does it feel like to be betrayed the second time?

As Jisoo was home watching some drama on the television that evening, he glanced at Jeonghan who was striding into his room after cleaning the dishes in the kitchen (it was his turn today). The brunette saw this as a chance to go spy on the older. He didn't care about Seungcheol since the raven-haired man was doing god-knows-what in his room.

Jisoo tiptoed over to Jeonghan's door, which was a teensy bit ajar.  _Why didn't he close it?_  The younger positioned himself at an angle to take a look at Jeonghan,  _who was cuddling with a white dog._

The brunette quickly moved his face from the door, his breathing all erratic. Wonwoo was right—the fur, the smell, the  _barks,_ his _allergies_ had all led to one thing: the dog. Jisoo expected more unusual behavior since it was a _dog_ , but surprisingly, the creature was not feisty nor too conspicious.

He took another peek, only to see the blond getting up from his bed. Panicking at this rate, Jisoo scurried as quickly and quietly as he could to the living room couch. He had put on his  _I'm-watching-TV_  expression by the time Jeonghan had stepped out and closed his door.

"'Shua, I'm gonna buy something quick downstairs. Anything you'd like?" Jeonghan glanced at the younger.

"No thanks." The blonde nodded.

Once Jeonghan left the apartment, Jisoo turned on his stealth mode again. He opened Jeonghan's door for real this time (thank God that you couldn't lock the doors from the outside) and stepped inside. The brunette looked at the furry marshmallow creature again, who was sleeping on the bed. He felt a sneeze coming in though, but he managed to hold it in the first time.

The second time—well, he simply couldn't have held it in. Jisoo had sneezed loudly enough for the dog to wake up from its light slumber.

"Arf, arf, arf!"

As the dog loudly barked at Jisoo, who was pretty much dumbfounded himself, footsteps thundered throughout the apartment floor. By the time they stopped, the entrance of Jeonghan's door was covered by Seungcheol's broad figure.

"Jisoo..." Once the name slipped from Seungcheol's mouth, the dog stopped barking and ran towards him in circles. This time, Seungcheol didn't bother with the dog and moved closer to his roommate.

Jisoo slowly turned his head towards the shocked older man. The brunette's eye no longer glowed their natural glow nor was his face happy in any way. His crestfallen expression and silence couldn't have said more than they already did.

After a moment to recover from what was happening, Seungcheol spoke up. 

"...I'm sorry, Jisoo, the whole thing was my fault."

"The whole thing?"

"...Yeah."

The two stood in silence as the front door opening and closing could be heard. The noisy ruffles of the plastic bag were getting louder by the second until the contents in it dropped onto the floor once they arrived at the waiting scene. Seungcheol glanced at Jeonghan from the door with a look that said,  _T_ _ada, the secret is exposed_. The blonde's eyes widened in horror as the scene was unraveled before him.

"I–I...oh my gosh, Jisoo, I'm so sorry, my stupid ass had to agree with Seungcheol on this—" Jeonghan choked and stammered out, while getting interrupted by a "hey!" by Seungcheol himself, "—and I didn't know what to do so we ended up keeping it a secret." His hand was flying all over the place as he tried to explain himself, but nothing he did wavered Jisoo's expression at all.

Slightly glaring at Jeonghan's panicked mode, Seungcheol put a hand on Jisoo's shoulder. "Look, I'm incredibly sorry for causing all of this, Jisoo, but in the end, it's really both of Jeonghan's and my fault for not telling you."

After a few seconds of no verbal response, Jisoo finally gazed at his two roommates properly. "You know what, let's talk about this tomorrow."

Clearly, he was very upset at them. Seungcheol and Jeonghan shared a quick glance as the brunette's skinny figure left the room silently. Their consequences were expected and they had come sooner than the two thought they would.

 

* * *

 

The puppy, Bong-bong-ie, as he learned its name, was finally let around to roam the house the next day. It seemed to enjoy being freed after being locked in Jeonghan's room for almost a week since it was happily running around the living room. Jisoo, on the other hand, was still very much upset while preparing to go to church. He glared at the dog as menacingly as he could as he haughtily left the house. He felt a little regretful though since he was sure he saw it whimper. He knew that the dog did not do any fault, even though it was the cause. Maybe he should give the creature a little grace on its part. Ugh.

Anyways, God came first at the moment. The problem will be handled later in the afternoon, so to speak.

 

* * *

 

"'Cheol, how did you know that Jisoo found out?" Jeonghan and Seungcheol had woken up later since they didn't go to church nor did they had work. Jeonghan wanted to catch up on yesterday night's events as the two had left silently to their rooms as well, saving the conversation for later.

"I didn't see him in the living room when I heard the barks. So I came running, and bam, I see Jisoo getting barked at by Bong-bong-ie." The raven-haired man patted the said dog on his lap. "Dogs can't keep quiet after all."

"But how are we going to make it up to him?" Jeonghan slouched on the couch they were sitting on. "I feel really bad and I don't know what to do in order to properly apologize to him."

Seungcheol sighed. "I don't know. The best we can do is be honest." He looked out the window. "We'll see."

 

* * *

 

"I'm very disappointed in you guys. I worried a lot, all because you guys were so pent up over a dog."

The three of them were sitting on the floor of the living room, facing each other in triangle formation. Once Jisoo came back from church, the mood quickly tensed up and on queue, the roommates gathered together. Jeonghan fidgeted a little here and there with his sleeves, while Seungcheol looked stiff in his position as the two of them made eye contact with Jisoo.

"I don't know what you were thinking, Seungcheol, but honestly, you could've told me, and we could have figured out something altogether. And Jeonghan, I don't understand what you were thinking either."

Seungcheol bit his lip anxiously as he spoke. "I'm sorry for not telling you in the first place. I couldn't help but bring the puppy home since it didn't seem like it had a home."

Jisoo's expression turned sour. "If you two wanted a pet, you should think about others first! Or don't live here." Pausing, his face softened since he could not stay angry for too long. "...I don't mean it like that. I just want you to learn that keeping secrets like this will just bring more problems."

"I'm pretty sure we learned our lesson." Jeonghan responded in a small voice this time. "If we see you serious and angry, we definitely know we did something wrong." The blonde tried to gaze as sincerely as he could at Jisoo because his heaert felt heavy and he didn't know how else to express his apologies. "I'm truly sorry for this, 'Shua."

The brunette accepted Jeonghan's apology with a nod. "Anyway, let's just go the local animal rescue center. We'll see what we can do with Bong-bong-ie."

Seungcheol's heart dropped a little once he heard that, but he slid over to his roommate anyway to give a side hug in order to play the whole thing off coolly. "Sorry for worrying you...and thanks for not kicking us out."

Jisoo only lightly chuckled, careful to not let his seriousness slip too much. "Why would I kick you out? Jeonghan is the one in charge of this apartment." He got up from the ground, the other two following his lead.

"Let's go."

 

* * *

 

Once they reached the animal rescue and adoption center, Jisoo was a sneezing mess, even with his mask on. As he stood beside Jeonghan and Seungcheol as they talked to the supervisors about Bong-bong-ie, he had to excuse himself whenever he sneezed while he gained some looks from them.

 _Curse allergies_ , he thought. It was humiliating to not have proper etiquette while having a conversation, but he couldn't help it.

Because of the obvious symptoms Jisoo had, the supervisors started to recommend furless pets and Seungcheol's eyes seemed to light up a bit. 

 _Really?_  The brunette did not want to take care of a pet, or even have one. He cared for his own health. Who knows if he might die from having a dog in in his house?

He leaned over to Seungcheol. "Sorry, but no pets, man. I can't handle animals in general."

The older didn't say anything to Jisoo after that. Was he being too selfish?

Feeling a little guilty on his part, the brunette walked down an aisle of stuff plush toys. The supervisors had said that they would contact them if nobody claimed Bong-bong-ie in two weeks, and that was pretty long to wait it out. Sighing a little, Jisoo noticed a mini Maltese toy that resembled Bong-bong-ie right next to him. He quickly grabbed it and went to the cashier to pay for it. He also asked for a pen so he could write a note on the tag then gave it Seungcheol as the three of them walked out the store.

Jisoo was already boarding the bus as Seungcheol looked into the bag and smiled in delight.

 

_Sorry for my remarks. And for Bong-bong-ie. Let's keep it in our memories._

 

* * *

 

**E P I L O G U E**

"Jeonghan! Your phone is ringing!" Seungcheol yelled.

"You pick it up! I'm cooking!" Jeonghan yelled back from the kitchen.

The older did as the other said. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Seoul Animal Rescue and Adoption Center. We are calling because the Maltese dog you brought in two weeks ago was unclaimed, sir. Would you like to adopt the dog or leave it here?"

 _Oh, shit_. Seungcheol was in glee, but he was panicking at the same time. He wanted to take in Bong-bong-ie once more, but he remembered Jisoo. He couldn't answer—well, he shouldn't even answer. 

The raven-haired man had to say something anyway. "Thank you for letting me know. Is it okay if I get back to you on this a few minutes later?"

"Yes, definitely."

Seungcheol ended the call with a quick "Thank you!" and rushed to Jeonghan, who was trying to cook an omelette.

"Hey, Bong-bong-ie is unclaimed!" He shoved the other cheerfully, who responded with an "Ow!". "But what do I do?! I don't want to desert him!"

"First of all, Choi Seungcheol, I. Am. Cooking. If you surprise me like this and I get burnt, you are paying for my hospital fees." Jeonghan glared as menacingly as possible at the other. "And second,  _we_  can't keep the dog. That's a fact. You can try asking other people if you're desperate, but just know that _none of us_ are keeping pets in this apartment."

Seuncheol pondered as Jeonghan continued to make ugly shaped omelettes. "Hm, if I had to give Bong-bong-ie away, I would ask my family. I don't know if my parents or brother want it..." He glanced at his roommate. "Hey, how about your sister? Don't girls like pets?"

"I don't know, but I could technically ask her."

"Great—"

"Ask your family too. Also, tell Jisoo about this, if you don't want to find yourself in trouble again." Jeonghan pointed the egg-stained spatula at Seungcheol.

"Alright, alright." Seungcheol whined. "By the way, your so-called omelettes look crusty."

"Hey, they're edible enough!"

Leaving Jeonghan's phone on the counter and taking out his own phone, the raven-haired man texted his father and brother hurriedly. He strolled to his other roommate, who accepted the news (and his plans) calmly, and right after, his phone chimed text messages. His brother had replied with " _No, I am too busy for that_ ," while his father had replied, " _Your mother says no_." Clenching his phone, Seungcheol walked back to Jeonghan, who was now done with the ugly omelettes.

"Did you text your sister yet?"

"Geesh, calm down! Are you  _that_  desperate?" Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, both my parents and brother said no."

"Already?" The blonde set the plates of omelettes down on the table. "Fine, I'll text her right now." He typed into his phone and hit send, but as soon as he put down his phone, a _ding_ sounded. Ah, young people and technology.

He glanced at his phone screen. "And she says she wants to, seeing the emoticons she sent."

"Yes! Now call the animal center and say that we will take Bong-bong-ie in!"

"Mr. Choi Seungcheol. We. Have. Time. To. Call. Later. Now, eat up, I'm calling Jisoo over."

Seungcheol wanted to make another remark at the disturbing omelettes, but he didn't since Jeonghan was helping him find a place for Bong-bong-ie after all.

The dog had become his happiness, treasure, and memory and he did not regret bringing it home that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd thank you for reading! Seems like Seungcheol forgot about Jisoo again at the end, oops.
> 
> I'm sorry for the extremely long delay! I'm a senior in high school and I am going through the hell of college process, so I wasn't able to write a lot until now. I won't be able to write for my other fics until after Jan 15th, so please understand.
> 
> Truth be told, this chapter was rushed, but I wanted to let you all know that I'm still alive and writing. Anyway, I might edit it later for elaboration & the fugly grammar + wording.
> 
> This fic is not really complete yet either >.> I might add a side story then mark it completed. Who knows?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read/suscribed/commented! I hope you liked this daily dose of life genre ^^
> 
> I'm also working on two other big SVT fics that will be updated next month so please anticipate it!
> 
> EDIT: no side story will be added, folks. that marks the end of this fic! thanks once again!


End file.
